Tye (The Court)
Tye is one of the main protagonists in The Court. He is also the cousin of Cole. His first appearance was in the pilot episode "Wazzzupp". Overview Personality Tye has been noted to be the "horniest" out of all the characters as he is mostly heard saying sexual things throughout the series and even being caught masturbating (The Court, Episode 5 - You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me) however despite this, Tye seems to be very serious most of the time but has a good sense of humour and comes up with solutions to a lot of problems. He is seen as a leader of the court. Tye is also shown to be rude and mean to the others and can be quite villainess and rebellious. Relationships Jayden Tye is Jayden's best friend. The two act as the leaders of the court, it is currently unknown when Tye met Jayden (although it is assumed that the two met at school). Tye often finds himself teaming up with Jayden to pick on the others. However, there have been several occasions where Tye picks on Jayden because of his anger issues and often annoys him even to the point where Jayden temporarily knocks Tye out (Episode 6 - Ways To Piss Off Jayden). Cole Being Tyes cousin, Tye's relationship with Cole is very strong. However, Tye is often annoyed with Coles stuttering in early episodes and still makes fun of him for his flaws. Corey Tye's friendship with Corey is very dense, always beating Corey up or making fun of him, although this could be because Corey is Jaydens brother and only picks on him because Jayden and everybody else does. In Ways To Piss Off Jayden, Corey and Tye team up to annoy Jayden, this proves that Tye isn't always bullying Corey and may have a very light friendship with him. Dylan Dylan & Tye don't speak much throughout the series, though Tye has never been shown picking on Dylan nor really talking to him. Tye always seems to wonder where Dylan has disappeared to since You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me onwards, with Jayden suggesting that he is always inside playing COD. Tyler Despite Tyler being a mute, Tye seems to understand Tyler and his emotions, Tyler and Tye seem to be close friends as indicated in Pennyboards & You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me '''where Tyler follows Tye around everywhere. '''Munchy Tye & Munchie's friendship is unknown. Jason Because Jason is a bully, Tye isn't friends with him in earlier episodes. However, it is indicated in You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me that Tye & Jason may have become friends, despite Tye accidentally killing Jason in The Bully (Part 1). This may mean that Jason comes back from the dead or never died at all and may appear in future episodes. Caleb Tye seems to be annoyed by Calebs whiny behaviour and constant chatter about his xbox. Riley Tye isn't fond of Coreys friend Riley one bit as he and Jayden find him to be unusual and the fact that he looks a little too weird to be a human. They try and hide from him to get back to Tyes house and find a weapon to kill him with. Tye is shocked to find out that Riley is really an alien and therefore doesn't want anything to do with him and never wants to seem him again. Trivia *Tye has appeared in every single episode since Wazzzupp. *Tye shares similiar traits with Jayden these include: **Both act as leaders of the court **Both seem to get angered easily (although Jayden has an actually anger issue whilst Tye just gets annoyed easily) **Both ride boards **Both have a family member who is a main character in the court (Cole is Tye's cousin & Corey is Jayden's Brother) *He rides a blue pennyboard with red wheels. *He says his last name is "Goulding" in The Spy however, seeing as they are filming a tree climbing video this may or may not be his actual last name. *It is implied that Tye along with Jayden are fans of Skrillex. *Tye has so far caused the most deaths in the series (Jayden helps killing one of them however)